ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
NegaBlank Rules, Part 1
NegaBlank Rules, Part 1 is the eighth episode of Blank and the Omnigizer. Plot Dr. Psychobos was blasting Electricity at the cieling. Dr. Psychobos: I hate you! Blank Speedity! (punches the wall) Malware: Psychobos, that won't help you. Dr. Psychobos: I just want to tear that stupid Cetrakayah apart! And I'm called Professor Psychobos! Malware: But nothing could stop him but a power equal to him.... Dr. Psychobos: That grants me an IDEA! Malware! Let us Create NEGABLANK! Thunder storms. Theme Song! Blank, Tina and Pip were sitting around a table. Tina stuffed her face through a big plate of food. Pip: This is disgusting. Tina knocks him out. Suddenly, The Wall exploded. A Bombardians appeared. Bombardians: Blank Speedity! Blank: Hai. (transforms) Metaloooo!!! Metaloo made iron blades and charged. The Bombardians countered with bombs. Metaloo was sent flying towards Tina. Tina: Ouch! You little! Tina grabbed Metaloo. The Bombardians shot Bombs at them. Metaloo coated Tina's Arms with Iron and shapeshifted into a bat-like (The Baseball bat, not the mammal). Tina started hitting them with Metaloo sending them back. The bombs exploded sending the Bombardians flying towards a wall. the wall exploded through impact. Tina let Metaloo down. Blank reverted back. Tina looked at her metal arms. Tina: How are we gonna remove these? Later, we see Dr. Psychobos in front of a box. Dr. Psychobos: I got the DNA! The Bombardians did us good. He inserted the box in a machine. The machine started working. We see a drop of Blue Water fall down in the machine. A Large Explosion happened sending Dr. Psychobos and Malware flying. After the Explosion, out of the remains of the machine, came A third/cyborg clone of Blank with Red eyes was there. He had a red Omnigizer. Voice: NegaBlank! Dr. Psychobos: Oh my! It worked! Dr. Psychobos ran towards him with his Crabby legs. Dr. Psychobos: You are my servant, Obey, me, Get me Blank Speedity, alive or dead! NegaBlank: My Pleasure! NegaBlank runs away through an opening in the wall. Malware: Hey, when did that happen? Pip was using a machine to extract the metal from Tina's Arms. Pip: If I am not wrong, the machine will extract the Iron Atoms from your arms through medical vibrations. Tina: Oh. Come on! Blank: How long will this take? Pip: I dunno. not more than 5 hours, though. Tina: WHaT! I wish I could punch you now. Blank: I am going for a walk. Blank left the room. 3 seconds later, NegaRen got in. Pip: Blank, why'd you come back so early! NegaBlank: (eyes flash red) I am not Blank! Meanwhile, Blank was sitting on a rock watching the Cerebrocrustaceans work. Suddenly, Negative iMan was sent flying beside him. Blank: What? iMan? Negative iMan reverted back and ran away. Tina leaped across and grabbed Positive Blank. Tina: Why are you doing this! Blank Stupity! Blank: 1! My name is Blank Speedity! 2! Why are YOU doing this!? Blank turned into Blankmutt and escaped her grip. Blank: Blankmutt! Tina started chasing Blankmutt. Blankmutt of course had the upper hand. Blankmutt ran faster and added jumping to his Speed. Tina raged and leaped at him. Blankmutt's agility allowed him to escape her and sending her flying towards a crate. It was destroyed. Blankmutt ran towards a large valley. He looked at it then at Tina. Blankmutt turned around, but Tina already leaped towards him. Tina fell down the valley and landed making a crater. Blank reverted back and looked at her from above. Suddenly, NegaBlank pushed him off the cliff. Blank fell quickly down towards the valley but turned into Gotht and flew up at the last moment. Gotht: Who are you? NegaBlank's Eyes glowed and he turned into Negative Gotht. Negative Gotht: Your wortht nightmare! Negative Gotht charged at Gotht. The Two Gothts struggled to overpower. Negative Gotht goes intangible causing Positive Gotht to charge at a wall and hit hard. Gotht: Ouch. Negative Gotht went unintangible and pushed him towards a rock. Gotht went intangible. Negative Gotht went intangible and got Gotht in the rock, he then clicked his symbol. Blank was immobile in a rock! Negative Gotht turned into Negative The Wall and held the rock and walked back to Dr. Psychobos's Ship nearby. TO BE CONTINUED... OR IS IT? Characters *Blank *Pip *Tina Villains *NegaBlank *Dr. Psychobos *Malware Aliens Used *Metaloo *Blankmutt *Gotht By NegaBlank *Negative iMan *Negative Gotht *Negative The Wall Trivia *The Idea of cloning was got from a movie Ahmad watched a few days ago. Category:Episodes